


Adam Driver XVIII (British GQ 2017) {art}

by altocello



Series: Adam Driver Portraits [18]
Category: Logan Lucky (2017), Marriage Story (2019), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Man Who Killed Don Quixote (2018)
Genre: Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: Adam Driver looking quietly skeptical while making more unnervingly direct eye contact and wearing a really awesome coat w/ epaulets -or- an ode to Adam's myriad moles.
Series: Adam Driver Portraits [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634107
Comments: 14
Kudos: 36





	Adam Driver XVIII (British GQ 2017) {art}

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third drawing I've done from the amazing set of photos taken by Matthew Brooks for the 12 Dec 2017 article in British GQ, with everlasting thanks to [@AdamDriverFiles](https://twitter.com/AdamDriverFiles) for making an extraordinarily HQ version available for me to use as a reference.
> 
> I get really strong Toby Grisoni vibes off this one, but maybe that's just me. 
> 
> Also, let's hear it for a photographer who doesn't feel the need to hide all of Adam's moles & freckles. I love them so much.
> 
> You can also find this on [Tumblr](https://artocello.tumblr.com/post/613579412942749696/adam-driver-xviii-adam-driver-looking-quietly)

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-xviii.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please consider leaving a comment or a kudo; they're sincerely appreciated!
> 
> Say hi on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/altocello)!


End file.
